catscratchfandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon Quid
Gordon Quid ("Platon" in France) is the deuteragonist of Catscratch, a Manx and Munchkin mix cat and a brave member of the Highland Quid Clan. Personality All honor and heart, righter of wrong, do-er of good, Gordon is a sloppy bachelor who harbours a less-than-secret crush on the girl next door, Human Kimberly. He is loyal to a fault, full of pride, and a very messy eater. Doug TenNapel cites Gordon as the heart of the show, given his exclamatory need for righteousness, his sensible understanding, and his selfless nature, especially when it comes to the Human Kimberly or his brothers. Despite his roughian nature as a Scottish warrior that slays beastie after beastie, he's still gonna make time for love. Gordon also has another mission set before him: Get Mr. Blik to do the right thing. Mr. Blik is a near 180 to Gordon, to say the least, but Gordon remains patient throughout the rants and raves of his shorter brother (shorter both in height and temper.) He speaks with a Scottish accent and acts like he is from Scotland, despite the fact that he's really not. Factually, Gordon was born underneath the couch in their mansion, but Gordon still had vivid memories of being in Scotland, letting nothing convince him otherwise. Any battle he fights, he fights in the name of what he believes to be his homeland, the Highland Quid Clan, even if the clan itself didn't recall ever having known him before. He was never an official member until he proved he was worthy when he banished The Banshee from the Highland Quid Clan village, and he even got to befriend a Seal Woman. Gordon is a very passionate cat, that stops at nothing to do right. Be it breaking his brother out of the pound, or traveling to a distant Kraken Planet to bring the rightful return of the Kraken’s title as prince. He loved his owner, Edna Cramdilly, dearly when she was still alive, and he felt as though he was her favorite out of the trio since birth. But Gordon's sense of righteousness can get to him occasionally, shown in a memory from long ago when Gordon was assaulted by a duckling at the park. When Gordon jumped into Cramdilly’s arms out of the duck’s reach, he noticed a look of shame at the disgraced cat. The fact he disappointed his owner left him scarred to the point that he breaks down as soon as he saw the duck again. This could be a further explanation as to why he's always up for a brawl, and always up to do right by others, even at his own risk. Often, Gordon's job around the mansion is in the culinary arts- but most of the Scottish dishes he cooks are considered inedible. There are times where he winds up eating the entire meal before he could serve it, or eating way too much. His singing hobby quite regularly irritates Mr. Blik. His booming singing voice has been shown to shatter glass and stone, and also heal stomach distress. Gordon is also well-versed in mythology, owning a pop-up book of mythological weapons, and even having grown the elusive Lucky Claw once. Overall, Gordon, despite his savage acrobatic prowess and his delusions of hailing from a Scottish origin, stands as the most level-headed cat out of the brotherly trio, and keeps Mr. Blik from being too mean to Waffle, and attempts to keep Waffle cheery when he's down. He's a do-gooder through and through, even if it hurts him. Whether his singing sheds your fur off, making a mess with his cooking, or regaling about mythology, Gordon's an exemplary brother, and is pure righteousness in cat form, in the name of the Highland Quid Clan. Nick.de Bio Gordon ist die Katze mit dem goldenen Herzen. Loyal, ehrlich und von absolut nobler Gesinnung. Character Design Gordon has mostly white fur with an orange/ginger spot around his left eye that resembles a bicolor cat. He has a stumpy orange tail and a pair of green (or in earlier cases, blue) eyes with black pupils. He has no nose, has five orange hairs sticking out from his chest, a wide mouth with sharp, yellow-ish teeth, and mostly resembles a big bag of flour. Catchphrases and Running Gags Gordon is a more serious character of the main trio, but this doesn't mean he doesn't have a few jokes and gags surrounding him. Below is a list of the catchphrases and running gags that involve Gordon throughout the Catscratch series. * "Great Gopher!" * "Aye!" * "In the name of the Highland Quid Clan" ("Feel my sting!") * "Cheer!" * "Pop a wheelie!" (First seen in the Gear comic: "And we're gonna POP WHEELIES and everything!") * Gordon presenting/making grotesque Scottish cuisine. * "The CLAW!" (Gordon's Lucky Claw) * His constant affections towards Human Kimberly. * His delight at singing. ** bonus points when Mr. Blik demands that he stops. * "Foul creature..." * His delusions of a Scottish background. ** bonus points when Blik reminds him he was born underneath the couch. Differences From The Gear Comic Gordon Quid has changed quite a bit since the transition from Gear to Catscratch. In Gear, Gordon was a lot more intense. For instance, to avenge his brother's death, he stabbed himself in the palm, used it as warpaint to increase his blood-lust, jumped onto the mech that did the dirty deed and snuffed out the lives of all that were in there. Gear's Gordon was a tough and slightly psycho cat. When he's on bloodlust and has a knife or any other weapon, nobody can stop him. If the situation gets dicey, he'll attack without further thinking. Waffle's missing enthusiasm for battle often makes him mad, but in the depth of his heart Gordon is still a righteous guy who'll always fight for his friends and fulfill his task. He was very impatient, had quite the temper, and once was more than willing to sell Waffle when he genetically transformed into a massive robot guardian. It might just be the coffee talking though. A few things that still remain from that Gordon to Gordon today is his bravery and his affinity for singing. Background Information * Gordon is the middle child of the cats. *﻿Gordon isn't actually from the Highland Quid Clan. ** However, he was adopted by the clan after he saved their lives. *﻿He owns a space-altering plasma canon. *﻿He has a Highland Quid Clan tattoo on his leg, despite the clan itself not having such a decor on theirs. *﻿His mother, Audrey has an orange patch around his left eye much like he does. *﻿He is allergic to both broccoli and chocolate which, if touched, will turn him into a "Mr. Hyde"-like monster. Trivia *﻿Gordon died in Gear from self-sacrifice. *﻿In some episodes, Gordon is shown with green-colored eyes, but in others he has blue. This could be due to the fact that the cats of Catscratch and Gear are based on real life cats Doug TenNapel had at the time, and real life Gordon may have been a kitten during production. *﻿A cutesy fan-animation of Gordon by Lisa Vertudaches caught the eye of Nickelodeon, and they featured the vine on their own account. Polls Would Catscratch Gordon win in a battle against GEAR Gordon? Catscratch Gordon would take him down. Catscratch Gordon doesn't stand a chance. Is Gordon Quid the best out of the trio? Yeah! No. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Season 1 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007